


Love Like You

by Stressedtoimpress



Series: THSC [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Self-Hatred, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: "I always thought I might be badNow I'm sure that it's true'Cause I think you're so goodAnd I'm nothing like youLook at you goI just adore youI wish that I knewWhat makes you think I'm so special"Or, Henry fucks up and can't seem to understand why Charles still sticks by his side
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: THSC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012647
Comments: 5
Kudos: 270





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smile & Understand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986811) by [Sinnwether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnwether/pseuds/Sinnwether). 



It was just a failed mission. A single failed mission in a sea of hundreds of successes.

But god, oh _god,_ had he fucked up.

Old habits die _really_ hard, and when he spotted something shiny, he couldn’t help but nab it. 

Of course, it had set off an alarm and jeopardized the whole operation, and he and Charles barely made it out with their lives.

Charles tried to assure him it was no big deal, just a small spot on his otherwise perfect record, but he knew that once they got back to base it was going to be a _huge_ deal.

And it was. As soon as they started to give the mission report, he instantly got yelled at.

General Galeforce chewed him out for hours, going on and on about how he had been convinced Henry was a changed man but had been sorely tricked, and how he’s ashamed Henry managed to fool him for so long, and the truth of the matter is people can’t really change, once a thief always a thief. 

In the end Galeforce almost fired him, but said he was just barely allowed to stay because of three reasons. They couldn’t find skill like his anywhere else, this was his first offense, and Charles.

Charles had been vouching for him, of _course_. He had insisted Henry had really been getting better and he was really trying and growth isn’t linear. 

And Galeforce listened to him. He had a soft spot for Charles, he always had.

Henry is convinced he would have been kicked to the curb without him.

The sun was down when he was finally allowed to leave and he dragged his feet as he left the Galeforce’s office.

Charles was with him. He placed a hand on Henry’s shoulder and asked if he was alright. Henry just sighed. Charles understood and slung an arm around him as they walked out to Charles’ car to head home.

The two of them had begun living together shortly after Henry got enlisted. He needed a place to stay and they were the perfect team. It was a genius idea, really.

He never quite understood it. The rest of the force was rightfully wary of Henry, the former thief who never spoke to anyone and was scarily good at what he did. They kept their distance and whispered about him in the halls. He understood why. He was trying to turn his life around, he really was, but he knew deep down that he’d always go back to his old ways if he had to. It’s all about money for him. If the military thing fell through he’d be breaking into museums again in a heartbeat.

He wasn’t a good person and he knew it.

And that’s why he didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand why Charles always stuck by his side. Charles was kind, and sweet, and so, _so,_ good. He was an absolute angel who should want nothing to do with Henry. Henry was a messy disaster of a human and he wasn’t a good person, yet Charles stuck by his side anyways. He was convinced that he could murder a litter of puppies and Charles would still be with him at the end of the day.

And that’s why he ended up where he was several hours later, knocking on the door to Charles’ bedroom at one in the morning.

He honestly didn’t expect Charles to respond, or if he did he thought it would be telling him to go away. But no, the door slowly opened, and Charles’ face quickly grew to concern once he saw Henry.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He softly asked.

Henry just sighed and wiped his tired eyes.

Charles seemed to understand, because he gently placed a hand on Henry’s arm and said “How about you come in? We can talk about it, if you want.”

Henry slowly stepped inside and they walked over to Charles’ bed, crawling on top of it and sitting against the headboard. Charles kept a hand on Henry the entire time.

“So...what's wrong?” Charles prompted softly once they got comfortable.

Henry sighed loudly, saying nothing but curling up to Charles’ side and leaning into his shoulder.

“Oh, if you don’t want to talk, that’s fine,” Charles continued, taking note of Henry’s silence.

Henry knew it wasn’t wise to keep it in though, so after a moment, he quietly rasped out “Charles…”

“Hm?” Charles had a hint of surprise in his voice at hearing Henry speak. Out of everyone he knew, Charles was the person he spoke to the most, but Charles still seemed to be pleasantly surprised every time he heard his voice.

“You’re so good,” Henry choked out. “You’re so good...why do you like me?”

Charles turned to face Henry, his face reading shock. “What...what do you mean? Why wouldn’t I like you?”

Henry looked up, and his eyes started to burn with tears again. “Because I’m selfish, and arrogant, and I don’t think of anyone but myself,” he angrily wiped his eyes, “and you deserve so much better than a good for nothing burnout who ruins everything by making obvious mistakes!”

“Hey, hey, hey, no!” Charles immediately began. “You’re nothing like that, not at all!”

Charles carefully wrapped his arms around Henry and pulled him close. Henry buried his face in Charles’ chest and continued to cry, gripping Charles' shirt tightly.

“Who cares what the general says,” Charles continued, stroking Henry’s head lightly. “You don’t ruin everything. One mistake doesn’t dictate your whole character, the military is just a harsh place.”

“No, no you don’t get it!” Henry started sobbing harder. “I’ve spent more of my life as a criminal than not. I’ve double crossed people and betrayed them and left them behind. I’ve hurt innocent people for my own personal gain.

“And you...it’s even worse because you…” his breathing quickened in pace, and between sobs, tears, and staggered breaths he found himself unable to get it out.

Charles gently pet his head. “Shh, shh, don’t worry. You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s...you...you’re so perfect!” Henry cried. “Maybe if you were a fuck up like me I’d get it, but you’re not! You’re such a good fucking person!” Henry could tell Charles was surprised at the amount of swear words coming out of his mouth, but he couldn’t care enough to mention it.

“You’re so wonderful...you’re the best fucking person I’ve ever met...and somehow you can’t see that I’ll only make things worse for you…I’m just going to drag you down...and you’ll have wasted all that time and effort on someone who only ended up hurting you.”

“Henry, no!” Charles said firmly. “Look at me.”

Henry let out a shaky breath and lifted his head to see that Charles had a very determined yet loving look on his face.

“You’re my best friend. You’ve had my back more times than I can count. I wouldn’t be where I was without you. So what if you have a bit of a rough past, and so what if you slip up. No one’s perfect.”

“I’m not just _not perfect_ , I’m a bad person,” Henry replied tiredly, his voice cracking. He didn’t get it. Why couldn’t Charles just _get it._

Charles tenderly reached forward and put a hand on Henry’s cheek, wiping away his tears. “ _Henry,”_ Charles breathed out softly, and _god_ did that make Henry’s heart flutter.

“You are _not_ a bad person. Even if your history was a factor, you’ve helped us over here at the military enough times for it to clearly outweigh that. Maybe you’re a bit rough around the edges, but you clearly care about what you do, and I’d be mighty surprised if it turns out you didn’t care about me as well.”

Henry just said nothing and continued to cry. He didn’t get it. He never would, probably. He’d never understand what Charles sees in him.

But nonetheless, Charles liked him, and even though he’d never understand, he was okay with that.

Henry said nothing and rested his head on Charles’ chest again, and quietly whispered “I love you.”

And Charles softly whispered back “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I kind of gave up halfway through
> 
> Um next chapter of Those Who Carried On should be next


End file.
